Temptation
by TomatoWizard
Summary: No this isn't an "Ezra turning to the darkside" as the title might suggest. Anyway... it was late at night and I decided to write a story about how I thought the Seventh Sister may have been taken into the inquisitorious. I apologize ahead of time for any errors I was too tired to fix.
_Why did they get rid of me? I… was I bad?_ A small Mirialan girl hugged her thin legs to her chest in the dark, empty room. _I don't want to be bad… I try and be good… am I not good enough?_ She rested her head on her knees and looked around. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she was able to better see the room. The walls were made of some kind of metal and there seemed to be no kind of lights. She sat on a thin mat, separating her from the freezing metal floor underneath. _Where did they even take me?_ The small girl tried to recall the events leading up to how she got to where she was.

"Child! You need not scream!" A younger looking Jedi cried, her eyes pleading more than her words. The Mirialan girl screamed once more and crossed her arms. The Jedi sighed and brushed her thick brown hair behind her soft green ears. "Nobody is able to do it at first, but screaming about it won't solve anything," her voice was like snow, soft, welcoming, yet cold. The girl looked at her feet and kicked at the ground. The Jedi grabbed the girl's tiny hand and walked her away from the rest of the group. She kneeled down in front of the girl and looked at her with sympathy.

"Child… you must learn to control your feelings…" The Jedi woman began softly.

The girl wrapped her arms around herself, "But how? I try… I try more than you think… I just can't! Is there… is there something wrong with me?" Tears swelled up in her deep blue eyes.

The Jedi wiped away a tear that began to fall, "No, no…"

"I can sense you're lying…" The girl muttered turning aside.

The Jedi sighed, "It's not necessarily your fault… it's your brain's."

The girl flung her arms in her air, "How is that any different!"

"You cannot fix your brain… not without help, at least…" the jedi sighed, "but you must learn to control yourself. Anger leads to hatred, and hatred-"

"Is the path to the darkside. I know…" she interrupted. "What if I can't?"

The Jedi's eyes narrowed, "Well… we shall have to put you in a place where they can fix you."

"Why can't I be fixed now?" The girl tilted her head.

She brushed the girl's hair back, "You shall understand when you get older…"

The girl faded back into her current reality. _Am I here to be fixed? I thought is was okay… I didn't scream… I didn't cry… why am I here?_ She wanted nothing more to cry but she was afraid someone would tell her to quit it. No one was in the room, yet the feeling still held her back. _I… I thought I was good!_ It wasn't long before tears began to run down her face. _I can't be good. I can barely even try! All I ever do is get in the way… I'm useless._ The girl put her head into her legs and began to sob loudly. No one would try to stop her in here, even if they did she doubted she would be able to. She had bottled everything up over the long months she tried to show she was good, now it was all coming out. It hurt her to breath through the tears, it hurt even more not to. Everything had fallen apart so quickly; she couldn't handle it, she didn't even know how to.

"Poor, poor, child…" A dark voice spoke. The girl looked up to locate the voice. A dark figure was standing in front of her, it's glowing yellow eyes stared right through her. She stopped crying and felt herself frozen with fear. "Rejected so soon… they barely gave you a chance…" he continued, "Now look where you are… locked up here among people who only wish for you to die. I'd feel bad if you didn't deserve this." The girl was shocked by his words, _If I didn't deserve this?_ The turned around and began pacing, "That's right. You deserve to be stuck in here. You were nothing more than a nuisance to the Jedi. I heard them complain about you without end. You were loud, you were unstable, overall you were worthless."

The girl scowled, "I was… am… not worthless!"

"My dear… you could barely hold a lightsaber! You can't control yourself, you can't fight, and you aren't even all that strong in the force! You are worthless." The Figure argued, calmly.

"I try! I try to be normal but I can't! I just can't…" she looked down at her stomach.

The figure made a gesture, "Evidently. The fact that you even try and can't get it is proof enough of your worthlessness. You are nothing."

The girl felt herself beginning to cry again, "Nothing?"

"Nothing! I'd say you're even less than that… all you did was cause issues. Do you even remember what you did?" The figure spoke with force.

The girl shook her head.

He stopped and faced her, "You _murdered_ Her."

"What?" The girl spoke weakly.

The figure crossed his arms, "The poor woman, you were angry, and you killed Her. The one person who went out of their way to calm you down, and make sure you were okay… you pushed her."

The horrific memory began to play through the girl's mind, "No, no…" She had gotten upset and pushed the only person who actually cared about her, she didn't expect for her to fall off the bridge. "I-It was an accident! I didn't-"

The figure forced a laugh, "An accident? You accidentally screamed and shoved her to her death?"

The girl began to sob again, "I didn't mean to! I-I-"

"Child stop. You are bad enough, don't you dare try and come up with an excuse." The figure sighed, "If only there was a way you could fix it."

"I could die…" the child murmured.

The figure shook its head, "Too easy. Perhaps… perhaps you could become powerful enough to mean something?"

"What do you mean?" The girl asked hopelessly.

The figure stepped closer to her, "You are weak now… but maybe if you were worth something, then She would forgive you."

"I'm worthless… there's nothing I can do about it." The girl said quiet. Each word she spoke sunk into her as if it were a knife. _I am worthless… All I do is cause pain…_

The figure smiled, "Join me… join us and we can make you more powerful than you could ever imagine."

She looked up at him, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You can't even trust yourself at this point, you decide not to trust me, you will die as if you never lived." The figure reached his hand out to her, "Join us…"

The girl looked into his eyes and found herself moving her hand into his, "I will do whatever it takes to fix what I've done."


End file.
